Halloween Horror Shots
by Cal-Wills
Summary: It's mostly dark, twisted, and out right cruel... And it's SLASH. There will be 15 chapters in whole, and each chapter is a new pairing. Rated Mature for RAPE, CHARACTER DEATH, TORTURE all that good stuff. 2nd Chapter Jeff/CM Punk/Evan Bourne Please R&R
1. JeffPunkTed

Halloween Horror shots/short fics.

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Phil Brooks (CM Punk) Implies: Ted DiBiase Jr. /CM Punk

Rating: Let's be safe and say MATURE

Warning: Slash, Dark themes, UNDER AGE non-consensual sex/rape, character death… lots a stuffs : D

Disclaimer: don't own shit! I'm crazy… LOL. JK… or am i? *shifty eyes*

Summery: Some dark Halloween one shots. Okay… so they won't ALL be dark, just the vast majority…

A/N: Sorry they're WAYYY late but School is more important. There will be many pairings as it goes on. Most will revolve around Punk, Jeff, Edge, JoMo. My top 4 boys

Phil is younger than Jeff and older than Ted in RL, so… I'm gonna say Phil is 17, Ted is 22, and Jeff is 20. Song I used is "Counting Bodies like sheep" by A Perfect Circle. Ironically, I'm making a Junk vid with that song LOL

"Run as you can and try as you might…I'll still be fucking you tonight!" The Psycho sang as he skipped after the frightened teen. Phil Brooks ran through the woods trying to get away from the backwoods psycho who was gaining on him.

Phil ran as fast as he possibly could until he could no longer hear the terrifying song, looking behind him to see if the creep was near him, but saw nothing but woods and blackness. Too busy breaking the horror movie rule "to never look back", Phil tripped over a thick tree root, falling and cracking his head on the ground.

His heart beat pounding in his ears; Phil forced himself to move, crawling behind a line of bushes and under brush, using it to hide. Sweat poured from his pours as Phil crawled backwards, pressing his back against the tree, peering through the bushes as he tried his best to keep quiet.

Phil saw the blonde haired psycho walk into the clearing, smirk on his lips as he looked around; looking like a hungry wolf hunting for its prey. Phil shivered at the analogy, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, a nervous habit he had as the psycho glared at something, then stalked off the way he came.

Phil waited a moment before he released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, slowly standing and backing up, keeping his eyes on where the psycho was last. "Damn" he whispered quietly to himself. Phil screamed as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind and started dragging him backwards.

Phil just knew it was the psycho he'd tried to escape from. He kicked, screamed, threw back elbows, did whatever he could to continue fighting the creeper, to no avail. "Stop fighting me!" the psycho sneered in his ear, sending shivering down Phil's spine at his thick southern accent making him sound more sinister.

Phil threw his elbow back into what he assumed was the demon's face, cause seconds later Phil was unceremoniously thrown to the ground in rage. Phil tried to capitalize, managing to get to his feet, attempting to run away. However he got no further than five feet when a blunt object cracked against the back of his head, sending him back to the forest floor, everything going darker.

The Psycho smirked darkly down at the unconscious teen's body, before yanking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, carrying the younger boy back to the cabin he owned that was pretty secluded from society. He shoved the door open, walking into the bedroom, dropping the boy on his bed; he quickly rid him of his clothing before he grabbed the cuffs and cuffed him to the bed posts.

He went down stairs, stalking over to the bound man on the floor, he grunted as he yanked him up and dragged his pet's nasty fling into the bedroom, tying him to a chair.

"Wakey! Wakey! Philly!" Phil jolted awake as a cup of ice cold water was flung in his face. He tried to get his blurry vision to refocus as he pulled on his arms only to realize with dread; he was bound, and nude.

"Wake up! I'm bored and I wanna play a game!" The blonde man whined as Phil shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. As his vision finally focused, he saw the psychotic blonde man, smirking down at him, and beyond the psycho he saw his lover, Ted DiBiase bound to a chair, bloody gag in his mouth.

Phil whimpered seeing the psycho smirk as he slid between Phil's thighs, hovering over Phil's tired body, leaning in so his face was inches from Phil's. "Philly I wanna play a game. The rules that apply are… you do what I tell you to do… or I kill your douche child molester boyfriend. Any questions?" he asked as his wrapped around Phil's length, and beginning to stroke him to an unwanted hard on. Phil's body eagerly reacted, his cock coming alive under the demon's skilled fingers.

"Who…Who are you? What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?" Phil asked, his body shaking with suppressed sobs. "…My name… is Jeff… and silly Philly I want you, I thought I made that obvious… And I'm doing this… 'Cause your confused as to where you belong… what your place is… And the answer is you belong to me… with me… your place isn't with that disgrace…Your place is right here… underneath me…" Jeff growled before he suddenly smirked, stroking Phil at a much faster, rougher pace.

The teen sobbed as his body betrayed him, his cock throbbing with need. Jeff smirked releasing his hold on Phil's dripping cock as he straddled Phil's waist, reaching up to undo his own pants, pulling out his own hard cock. He pushed it against Phil's lips. "Open. Suck" he instructed with a sinister smile playing on his lips. Phil clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head no. Jeff smirked evilly.

"That's fine Philly! Teddy bear will deep throat my fucking knife… go ahead and say no again" Jeff warned looking back, watching as Ted's eyes widened. Phil whimpered, as he opened his mouth, gagging violently as Jeff shoved his cock down his throat.

"Fuck you got hot tight little mouth on you… Mmhmm you love sucking my cock don't you?" Jeff hissed, grabbing Phil's hair and fucking his face violently as Phil gagged helplessly around his thick, hard cock.

"That's right… suck that cock… fuckin' choke on it!" Jeff growled pumping his hips into Phil's face, loving the gagging sounds the brunette made around his shaft. Ted yelled something behind his gag, pulling on his binds uselessly. "Shut the fuck up!" Jeff sneered at him before an idea popped into his mind. He cupped the back of Phil's head forcing him to gag a few more times before pulling his cock out of his mouth, smirking as Phil immediately went into a coughing fit.

"Aw did I hurt my poor Philly's throat?" Jeff asked as Phil's only response was to cough some more. Jeff grinned accepting that as an answer as he unlocked one of Phil's wrists, wrenching his arms behind his back and cuffing them. A sinister gleam shined brightly in his emerald orbs as he bent Phil over the edge of the bed so he was facing Ted.

"Don't move. Or I'll kill him" Jeff warned as he yanked the gag out of Ted's mouth. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" Ted screamed at the top of his lungs, Jeff only smirked as he looked on, waiting for Ted to shut up.

"You're in the middle of nowhere. My family owns this property and nobody knows about this cabin but me, as I had it built… The walls are sound proof bitch… so nobody can hear your ass anyway!" Jeff boasted smirking proudly as Ted's face fell. "Here's the deal Teddy… I'm gonna fuck my pet's ass… and you're gonna watch…" Jeff taunted smirking as Ted sneered at him. "Don't you fucking touch him!"

_Don't fret precious I'm here. _

_Step away from the window_

_And go back to sleep_

_Safe from pain, and truth and choice _

_And other poison devils… _

_see they don't give a fuck about you, like I do. _

_Counting bodies like sheep _

_Counting bodies like sheep_

_Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums… _

_Counting bodies like sheep_

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I already did… Didn't you see him sucking my cock?"

"No! I saw you raping his throat!" Ted snapped back making Jeff chuckle.

"No Ted… I gave him a fair choice… and he chose to suck my cock… Isn't that right pet?" Jeff asked looking at Phil with a threatening glare. "Y-yes…" Phil whimpered out making Jeff smile.

"Am I bigger than Ted?" Jeff asked as Phil nodded going along with the psycho. In truth though, Jeff was bigger than Ted, but that didn't matter to Phil, Phil fell for Ted, and now he had to hurt him to save him. Jeff smirked stroking his cock as he walked behind Phil, making him whimper.

"Ted truth is… you're nothing but a child molester…My Philly is 17 years old! What are you? 25?" Jeff asked with a sneer, as he popped open a small tube of lube, quickly coating his cock with the sticky substance. He rubbed some over Philly's tight pink pucker, feeling it quiver as his fingers slid over it.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black how fucking old are you? I'm fucking 22… not 25 you prick" Ted snarled as Jeff only smirked. "I'm 20… but age is simply a number when it comes to me and my Pet." Jeff muttered with a taunting smirk as he pressed his middle finger firmly against Phil's entrance.

Ted squeezed his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see another man… a demon, a monster, deflower his Philly… rape his Philly. "Ohhh!" Jeff suddenly squealed in delight as he shoved his middle finger deep inside of Phil. "Philly is a virgin!"

Phil cried out in pain as Jeff thrust his finger in and out roughly, before shoving two more in, working to stretch him quickly. After a few minutes of fingering the virginal teen, Jeff yanked his digits out, stroking his cock a few times to warm it up, holding Phil's shoulder with one hand, his other gripping his dripping erection as he guided it to Phil's pucker.

Phil gasped as he felt the hard, slick head of Jeff's think cock pushed flush against his entrance. He let out a whimper of pain that turned into a scream as Jeff shoved himself completely inside of Phil so that he was balls deep. Phil screamed until he nearly lost his voice, the pain was that intense. Jeff pulled all the way out of Phil's abused and battered hole, admiring the blood that coated his cock, before he snapped his hips impaling Phil on his cock.

"Such a tight fuckin' bitch you are!" Jeff hissed as he started a rough, fast pace, his cock battering Phil's insides. Phil felt like he were being torn in fucking two halves, it was the most intense pain he'd ever felt in his young life. He felt like he was about to pass out, he wanted to black out, so he could pretend this wasn't happening, pretend this was all a bad dream, but fate hated him and wouldn't allow him such a kindness.

"Fuckin' take it! Take it all Phil!" Jeff grunted as he slammed himself in and out of Phil, fucking him brutally, his finger nails sinfully digging into the younger male's hips, leaving small gashes in their wake. Phil screamed until his voice was gone and all he could was lie there and take it, whimpering in pain.

Ted was biting hard into his bottom lip hearing Phil's cries of pain, the psycho's grunts of sick pleasure; he felt nauseous as his cock stirred to life hearing the obscene noises familiar with sex. The obscene sound of Jeff's nuts slapping Phil's ass and Phil's whimpers of pain and the thought it was turning him on, made Ted want to vomit. He felt like he was in his own personal brand of hell, he felt absolutely disgusted with himself. He peeked open an eye to see Jeff pounding Phil's once virginal ass like there was no tomorrow. Phil sobbed as Jeff pulled him back by his hips to meet his thrusts.

"J-Jeff! It hurts!" Phil whimpered helplessly as Jeff thrusted deeper.

"Tough Shit! You're mine! Mine! Mine to fuck! Mine to have!, Mine to kill if I want, You're mine to do with whatever I want!" Jeff snarled ramming himself as far as he'd go, as hard as he could inside of the younger male.

Phil laid his head down sobbing as Jeff impaled him over and over again on his rock hard dripping shaft. Phil tugged uselessly on his cuffed wrists, shuddering as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. Jeff caught it, smirking sinisterly as he rammed Phil's prostate as hard as he could, reaching around to stroke Phil's dripping hard cock.

"You like being fucked by me don't you! Say it… Say you like Jeffy's big, juicy, cock fucking you! Say you love being fucked by my hard cock!" Jeff taunted as he slammed into Phil, yanking back against the hard thrusts.

"I like… being fucked by your hard cock!" Phil rasped out as Jeff sneered. "Say it all!" he growled in Phil's ear as he bucked his hips roughly to prove his point, yanking Phil's head back by his shoulder short dark onyx locks.

"I like Jeffy's big… hard… juicy cock fucking me" Phil whimpered out, burying his face in the bed as Jeff grabbed his cuffed hands, using them like reigns to pull Phil back to meet his thrusts.

"That's right! Say you're my pet! My pretty little slut! Say it! Or I'll kill poor whittle Teddy!" Jeff warned as he pounded Phil's ass hard, liking how the blood coated it so beautifully, it was like art to Jeff. Phil whimpered at the pain in his ass and back as Jeff continued his rough assault.

"I'm… I'm your pet and you're pretty little slut!" Phil gasped out as Jeff rammed his cock against Phil's prostate once again, still stroking Phil's cock in time with his thrusts, yanking on Phil's hair, loving the way his back arched against him.

_Go back to sleep_

_Go back to sleep_

_Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums…_

_Go back to sleep_

_Go back to sleep_

_Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums… _

Phil whimpered not wanting to cum, but knowing there'd be no way to stop himself from it if Jeff wanted it bad enough. He pulled out of Phil, shoving him onto the floor near Ted. Jeff shoved him onto his back, pulling his legs over his shoulders so he was bending Phil in half, Jeff entered him roughly, fucking him harder at this new angle, penetrating much deeper into the younger male.

Phil cried out as his cock was stroked roughly.

"Cum for me! Say my fucking name!" Jeff snarled pounding Phil's prostate brutally. Phil screamed as he came hard all over Jeff's shirt covered chest, his body tensing up as Jeff powered himself in and out of him. It wasn't long before Jeff felt his orgasm getting closer, slamming deep inside of Phil, Jeff released, shooting his cum inside of his new pet, pulling out to release the rest on his chest and neck area.

_Go back to sleep_

_Go back to sleep_

_Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums…_

_Go back to… (Go to sleep)_

Phil panted laying there, his body coming down from his orgasm high when he heard a pain filled gasp, glancing up he saw Jeff's knife lodged in Ted's heart, blood soaking Ted's light blue V neck t-shirt as he gasped for air.

"NO! TED!" Phil screamed helplessly as all he could do was watch Ted die, seeing Jeff's sinister smirk firmly in place as he kicked the chair Ted's dying body was tied to over on it's side. He heard a sickening gurgling sound as Ted choked to death on his own blood, tears streaming down his face.

Jeff's smirk turned dark as he yanked Phil up, tossing him on the bed. "Philly baby, you belong to me… and we've… only… just gotten started." The older male grinned deviously as he held the sobbing teen boy against his chest singing softly "I'll be the one to protect you from, your enemies and all your demons, I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason, I'll be the one to protect your from your enemies and your choices son, One in the same, I must isolate you, isolate and save you from yourself…"

"Go back to sleep" Jeff whispered to Phil's teary, wide eyes, cuddling him as though they were lovers as Phil sobbed for the loss of Ted. "I told you Philly… you can't run from me… you're mine and no one else's…"

Finished.


	2. JeffPunkEvan

Halloween Horror Shots 2

Pairing: Phil Brooks/Jeff Hardy; Mentions: Adam "Edge" Copeland/Phil Brooks.

Other characters: Randy Orton, Wade Barrett, Adam Copeland, Evan Bourne and John Morrison.

Rated: Mature+

Warnings: Do I need these after Chapter 1? M/M, Consensual sex, Language, MULITIPLE Character death, Evilness… Angst, all that good stuff.

A/N: This is AU… Though I do use nick names earned in the Wrestling world like "Second City Saint", "Straight Edge Superstar" "Enigma" "Viper" "Antichrist", etc.

XXXXXX

"Jeff!" Phil Brooks gasped, arms clinging to Jeff Hardy's neck, his hands clutching Jeff's shoulders while his head was thrown back in pleasure. Jeff took that as an invitation to kiss, lick and nibble on Phil's neck as he thrust his hips slowly, yet hard against Phil's, burying himself deeper inside of his slightly smaller lover who was writhing underneath him, begging for more.

"Fuck! You're so fucking tight baby!" Jeff moaned, pressing his head against Phil's, claiming his lips in a slow passionate kiss. Jeff tongue slipped inside Phil's mouth, rubbing lustfully against Phil's own, making the younger man moan into Jeff's mouth. One of Jeff's hands found its way to Phil's hip; the other was used to balance himself as he claimed Phil's body as his.

How long Jeff Hardy had wanted to make Phil his, weeks, months, years? It didn't matter now; none of it did, because here Phil was finally his. After the torturous months of watching Phil all over Adam Copeland and before that being Randy Orton's arm candy, it had finally come, an opportunity presented itself and Jeff took it.

"I'm close… gonna fucking blow!" Phil gasped as he tightened his legs around Jeff's waist, holding onto the enigma for dear life as Jeff released an inhuman growl, snapping his hips against Phil's, ripping more beautiful moans from the straight edge superstar.

The sounds that spilled from Phil's gorgeous lips were driving Jeff into a frenzy, making him quicken the pace. Phil gasped, finger nails digging into Jeff's back as he threw his head back, a cry ripping from his throat as Jeff hit his sweet spot.

"Oh fuck Jeff! Fuck me harder!" Phil cried as Jeff happily obliged slamming himself balls deep into the second city saint. Phil raked his finger nails down Jeff's back, only further driving the antichrist to pound him harder.

"Je-Jeff… Fuck… gonna… cum…" Phil whimpered out as Jeff sank his teeth into Phil's shoulder, Jeff fucking him mercilessly against the car seat. "Fucking do it! Cum all over me baby!" Jeff hissed without releasing his hold on Phil's shoulder.

"Fuck! Jeff!" Phil cried, throwing his head back as he came hard, his sticky fluids covering both his and Jeff's chests in white. Jeff hissed, feeling Phil's walls starting to clamp down on his cock, making it harder to keep his brutal pace. Phil's wails, his gorgeous face as he came, and the tight heat around his cock sent Jeff over the edge with Phil moments later.

Both men were panting, trying to catch their breath, too into each other to see the dark figure lurking in the bushes, watching them. He sneered as he watched Hardy touch what was rightfully his, the man that he loved, the man he was meant to be with. Hardy would pay; he'd make damn sure of it.

"You were fucking amazing Jeff" Phil whispered as he played with Jeff's black and blonde dyed locks. Both men were still lying in the back seat of Jeff's car, resting and enjoying the after glow of their love making. "Thank you baby, I can now say that there's something more interesting to do on a Friday night then partying it up and getting drunk." Jeff murmured from his spot on Phil's stomach.

Phil's lips twitched slightly into a half smile, half smirk. "Oh really and what, might I ask, would that be? Of course I wouldn't know. As I don't drink… so please… elaborate on that statement." Phil pressed as he pushed Jeff's hair out of his eyes. "Fucking you, silly." Jeff mumbled before yawning. Phil blushed, leaning down to kiss Jeff's head.

"Should we get back before the others wonder where we are?" Phil asked as Jeff sighed. They were suppose to be camping with their friends Randy, Adam (Though Jeff was still jealous that they had Phil), John, Evan and Wade, but they snuck off sometime after dinner to Jeff's car for some kinky car sex.

They were so horny they didn't even fully undress. Jeff had just shoved his pants down and pulled Phil's down just far enough so he had access to his ass. None of their friends knew that Jeff and Phil were seeing each other, and for the time being, they'd wanted to keep it that way. "I suppose so. I'd much rather stay here with you, just cuddling… alone." Jeff replied, trailing kisses up Phil's belly to his neck.

"Stop… before I get excited again" Phil groaned as Jeff smirked. "And that's a bad thing because?" Jeff asked smirk still firmly in place, making Phil glare in response. "Let's fix our clothes." Phil muttered, pushing Jeff off him as he sat up, pulling up his pants. Jeff rolled his eyes before doing the same.

"Damn we're never sending you two off for firewood again!" Adam laughed as Jeff glanced over at a flushed looking Phil. "We got lost!" Phil grumbled as Randy joined in laughing with Adam.

"We were about to send Wade in after you guys!" Evan muttered as he sat closer to the warm fire. John said nothing, just sat next to Evan trying to get warm. "So where's our firewood?" Wade asked crossing his arms.

"We where lost Wade. Geez…" Jeff muttered watching Phil's swaying behind as he sat next to John and Evan rubbing his arms. "Alright. Come on Jeff! You're coming with me to get some then, since you forgot…" Wade growled, dragging Jeff away as Phil tried not to smirk. "Meh… guess I'll start cooking than. Wanna help Addy?" John asked as Adam nodded. "Sure" Adam replied while standing up to help John set up the grill they brought with them. "Sweet! I'll go finish pitching tents then" Randy muttered, dryly making Phil burst out laughing. "What?" Randy asked glaring at the smaller man.

"Make sure the tent you pitch, isn't in your pants!" Phil cackled as the Viper sneered in response, ignoring him and moving to finish the task at hand.

Dinner was almost finished; Randy had all the tents pitched as Evan threw another piece of wood into the open flames, watching it engulf it. "Damn! Where's Barrett and Hardy?" Adam grumbled glancing into the dark forest that surrounded them.

"I'm gonna go see what's keeping Wade and Jeff." Evan mumbled grabbing a flash light and heading out into the forest. "Hey Ev! Wait up I'll join you. You shouldn't go alone, and it's pretty dark" Phil murmured, glancing to see Adam, John and Randy already eating. "Okay" Evan replied as Phil walked beside him into the darkness.

"Shit! I can barely see anything in front of me!" Phil shivered pulling his coat tighter around himself. "It's okay Philly. Have no fear, for Evan is here. I'll protect you!" Evan whispered wrapping an arm around Phil. Phil snickered as he hugged Evan back. "Thanks Evy I feel much safer!" He whispered back as they pulled apart.

It seemed like they were walking for hours as Phil stopped when he thought he'd heard something, going in the direction of the sound. "Evan I heard something. Sounded like Wade… " Phil whispered as he continued walking. When Evan didn't reply Phil stopped walking, turning to shine his flash light around. "Evan? Evan!" He whispered loud but no reply came. "Shit" he hissed when he realized that he'd lost Evan and he was alone.

Jeff gasped, holding tightly to the wound on his throat, trying to keep the gushing blood at bay to no avail. Jeff closed his eyes, not wanting to believe the man that stood above him smirking was taking his life. Not wanting to believe that his supposed friend killed him. Not wanting to believe that he'd never see Phil again, and that he was to die, leaving Phil alone with this monster disguised as a human being.

Jeff mentally told Phil that he loved him as tears slipped from his emerald orbs, the life draining out of him with his tears.

"You never deserved him Jeff. You can't love him, like I can. You're tainted. You'll only hurt him, ruin him. I can love him. Care for him, better than you did earlier. Yeah I saw you… fucking him in the car, you sick fuck. But it's okay now. Cause you'll be out of my way… And I can show Philly what true love feels like" The figure sneered down at Jeff, as Jeff's vision began to blur.

"I love you Phil" Jeff gasped out as he coughed up some blood with his last words. "Maybe you did… Maybe you didn't… the world may never know…" The man smirked down at Jeff before walking away.

Phil tried back tracking but failed to find Evan. It seemed like it'd been damn near a half an hour since he'd last seen Evan. Phil turned his head when he heard a loud thump. "Oh fuck." He whispered, swallowing hard, his heart in his throat as he took a step back. "Evan?" he called quietly. No reply. "Jeff?" he asked as shivers went up his spine. Nothing. He decided to try again. "Wade?" he whispered hopefully. Silence.

Phil made up his mind and started for the direction of the sounds, yelping as he tripped over something. Phil gasped in surprise as he scrambled on his knees for his flash light, shining it at the object he'd tripped over. Phil's color drained from his face as he uncovered what he tripped over. What he saw not only made tears come to his eyes, but it ripped a scream from his throat. Jeff's lifeless body lay on the cold forest ground, his green eyes that captivated Phil were half lidded, and specks of blood tainted his fair skin from where his throat had been cut.

Phil scrambled towards Jeff, wrapping his arms around Jeff's upper body, pulling him into his lap. "No, no, no, no Jeff! No please! Wake up! You have to wake up baby please… You can't fucking leave me! Please I need you! Jeffy… no! Jeffy…I love you… Please…" Phil's babbling broke off into sobs as tears poured from his eyes as he kissed Jeff's head beginning to rock him back and fourth. "Please… You gotta open your eyes…" Phil whispered as sobs ripped from his throat, realizing Jeff was dead.

Phil didn't know how long he'd sat there cradling Jeff's body, he didn't care. It finally set in that Jeff was gone and he wasn't coming back as Phil maneuvered himself, scooping Jeff into his arms and beginning to carry him back to camp, forgetting about Wade, forgetting about Evan. Phil didn't know how long it took him to reach their campsite but when he did, it seemed like a ghost town. No sign of Wade, Adam, Randy, Evan or John, the fire was still burning brightly.

Phil carried Jeff's body to his tent, opening it and laying Jeff inside. He leaned down kissing Jeff's forehead, and then placed a kiss gently on Jeff's lips before he covered Jeff's body with the sleeping bag and blankets. "I love you." he whispered to the unmoving figure before he crept out and zipped it tight.

He walked over to the tent that Wade was supposed to be staying in, yanking it open to see no sign of the Englishman. His heart thudded against his ribcage, aching with the pain of losing Jeff. Phil marched over to John's tent, opening it, seeing it empty as well.

"You just think you're so fucking funny… Don't you Morrison? Thought you could run from me? There is no escape!" The figure hissed straddling John's upper body, pressing the tip of the blade to his throat, threateningly. John whimpered as he stared up into the eyes of a man he considered his best friend.

"You want Phil, don't cha?" The man asked, his voice soft, eerily calm as he moved the blade away. John shook his head 'no'.

"Liar! You fucking Liar! I know how bad you want Phil, Johnny. You think you're clever lying to me. You can lie to everyone else but you can't lie to me." The attacker sneered as he yanked John up to his knees, grabbing his throat.

"Don't you know lying is a sin Johnny boy? A sin you'll pay for… with your life, right now!" The attacker growled before he buried his knife to the hilt in John's heart, laughing sinisterly as he watched John gasp, pain showing on his face as he took his last breath. The monster smirked before yanking his blade out of the Shaman of sexy. He laughed releasing his hold on John's throat, watching as his body fell gracelessly to the forest floor.

"Stupid bitch" the figure that had been watching Jeff and Phil make love hours earlier sneered down at John's body. "That's what you get…" he muttered whipping his knife clean on John's shirt. "Dumb lying whore."

Phil checked Randy's tent, letting out a scream as he came across Randy's body, seeing knife wounds in the Viper's chest. Phil rushed to his side, checking for a pulse that wasn't there. "Randy! No Randy!" Phil sniffled punching the ground in anguish.

He'd already lost Jeff, now Randy too, he couldn't find Wade or John anywhere, Adam… Adam! Phil covered Randy's lifeless body with his blanket, zipping his tent back up as he rushed to the blonde's tent, breathing deep as he unzipped it, seeing no sign of the blond man. "Dammit!" He sobbed before a voice stopped him. "Phil! There you are! I… I saw John… He's… he's dead!" Evan sobbed as Phil yanked the smaller male into his arms. "Evan! You're alive!" Phil exclaimed kissing Evan on the cheek. "Jeff… he… he's dead Evy… I found him… out there, with his throat cut… I just found Randy too! Adam and Wade are missing." Phil sobbed as Evan held the slighter bigger man.

"It's okay Philly. We'll find them. I promise we will. I'm sure they're fine!" Evan whispered cupping Phil's jaw. "We will!" Evan whispered, repeating himself as he gazed into Phil's teary eyes. "Come on!" Evan grabbed Phil by the hand, dragging him behind him. They ran through the dark woods trying to find their other two friends.

"Shit! No! Addy!" Phil cried seeing the body of his former lover and best friend. "No!" Phil sobbed hugging him to his chest. Evan swallowed hard taking a step back seeing the knife wounds in the Canadian's chest. "Fuck" Phil sobbed, cradling Adam against him.

"Phil… we need to get out of here." Evan reasoned as Phil stood up. "We can't leave him here like this." Phil insisted as he glanced back down at his best friend's body. "Out in the open… He doesn't deserve this." Phil sobbed as Evan ran a hand over his short hair. Phil took off his coat, covering Adam's body, not before gently kissing his temple. "I love you Add." Phil whispered as tears flooded his eyes once again, the realization of losing Jeff, Adam, Randy and John overwhelming.

"Phil we need to move!" Evan urged as Phil nodded, grabbing the offered hand, allowing himself to be tugged along. It didn't take long to reach what looked to be a clearing. "We're almost there!" Evan exclaimed before a familiar voice stopped both men in their tracks.

"Phil! Get the fuck away from him! He's nuts!" Wade yelled, his accent thick, shirt covered in blood, wielding a knife. "Wade you're alive!" Phil yelled but Evan pulled him back. "Don't go near him Phil! He killed Jeff! I saw him standing over him! I'm willing to bet he killed Adam, Randy and John too! He's dangerous baby!" Evan exclaimed forcing Phil to stand behind him.

"No! I didn't! Phillip you know me! He's a fucking psychopath!" Wade growled advancing on Evan. Evan swallowed turning to Phil. "Baby you need to run! Go get help, I'll fight him off! And I'll meet up with you when I can" Evan promised as Phil hugged him. "No Evy! I can't lose you too! I need you! Please!" Phil sobbed as Evan clenched his fists, pulling Phil into a short kiss.

"I'll be okay. I promise. Now go!" Evan yelled watching as Phil nodded before turning and bolting. "Phil NO! Don't!" Wade yelled watching Phil disappearing into the distance, keeping a close eye on Evan. "Wade… Why? How could you kill them? You're friends, all over your insane lust for Phillip." Evan clicked his tongue as Wade sneered.

"You fucking lying sack of shit!" Wade yelled, slashing the knife at Evan, only for Evan to side step and kick his legs out from underneath him. Wade grunted as his back hit the hard ground, Evan perched on top of him, leaning down to whisper "But is it really a lie if the only other person to know the truth is taking it to the grave with him? Hm?" Evan asked, pulling his knife out of the sheath that was strapped to his ankle, and burying it in Wade's chest, watching him gasp in pain. "Wade, Wade, Wade… in the famous words of Denzel Washington… it's not what you know, it's what you can prove. Philly saw you leave with poor little Jeff. Obviously… You're the last one still alive aside from yours truly." Evan said, smirking darkly as Wade panted weakly, trying to fight Evan off to no avail.

"You're going down for the killings Wade… It would've been Adam, but you're just hard to fucking kill I guess. You're getting pinned for this. I'll be the hero. You wanted Phil all to yourself. It drove you nuts that Jeff had him, so you take Jeff in the woods saying you're getting some firewood. Once far enough away from the campsite, you slit his throat. You killed Randy because it was a mockery that he had Phil before you. Adam… Poor sweet little Adam witnessed you killing Randy. So you chased him down and stabbed him to death." Evan stopped and licked his lips letting the horror story sink in. Wade seemed to be fading rather quickly as blood gushed from his stab wound.

"Johnny… Johnny heard Adam's screams, saw you covered in his blood, knife in your hand, once again, no witnesses. You kill John cleanly, one stab to the heart. I find Phil and we try to run for help, after discovering our friends dead bodies. You try to stop us, I tell Phil to get to safety, he does as I fight you to the death, getting stabbed once in the process, but I mange to kill you and save the day. I get Phil and I'm the hero. Pretty nice back story don't you think Waddie?" Evan asked with a sick chuckle as he yanked the blade out of Wade, shoving it in again.

Wade gasped as pain shot through him. Wade felt his hand being grabbed and glanced down, seeing Evan's hand tightening around his hand that was wielding the knife. Wade watched through dying eyes as Evan, holding his hand with the blade, shoved his own midsection down on it. Evan hissed in pain, pulling Wade's hand back and his own knife out of Wade, wiping it down before tossing it in the near by lake.

"You're… not gonna… get away… with this…" Wade gasped, coughing up blood as Evan winced in pain, looking down upon the dying man that was once his friend and smirking evilly, whispering "I already have." before stabbing Wade once more. Wade choked on his last breath, body convulsing then going limp. Evan covered his tracks before he picked up the flash light he dropped in the scuffle and limped in the direction Phil ran, holding a hand tightly to his stab wound.

"Phil!" Evan yelled, looking for his hearts desire. He found the road way, limping out onto it. Evan covered his eyes as headlights blinded him, a siren going off. "Evan! You're alive!" Phil's voice called before he felt arms slide around him. "I promised I would be babe" Evan whispered, still keeping pressure on his side. "Shit! What happened?" Phil asked, finally seeing the blood seeping through Evan's shirt.

Evan winced in pain. "Wade got me. I got him back though. We're safe now." he whispered before pulling Phil back into his embrace. "Sir are you okay? What happened?" The officer asked as Evan proceeded to tell his tale of lies. He got medical attention, and then together he and Phil led the Officers to the bodies.

Months later

Evan groaned as he came hard inside of Phil, Phil coming all over his chest. After a few moments of rest, he pulled out to lie beside him, holding Phil tightly in his arms as Phil clung to him, like Evan was his life line and that in itself was true. Evan had killed nearly all of Phil's close friends in Jeff, Adam, Randy, Wade and John. Phil was finally his and his alone. Evan Bourne got what he wanted. He was the hero, and he got Phil all to himself with no one to get in his way.

Wade Barrett, though dead, was the villain. Wade was the scapegoat, and he took the fall. He was documented as a murderer, charged with the murders of Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, John Hennigan, and Randy Orton. That was the truth… as far as every one else knew. Is it really considered a lie when the only other person who knows the 'Truth' took it to the grave with them? Not according to Evan Bourne. Evan smirked evilly, his arms wrapped around his isolated, beautiful broken angel. "Have no fear Philly, Evy is here".

~ Fin. End of Chapter 2 in the Halloween Horror Shots. You know the drill!.

Please Review… you know the deal. Reviews = Inspiration.

As always Thanks to the lovely Kassie for Beta'ing my work cause I know it needs it. You're a life saver! Thank you Girlie! I loves you XD

~Cal


End file.
